It's Not Quite Over
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto goes to see his sister them for a meal with Jack


AFTER I WROTE HOPE SPRINGS ETERNAL, I THOUGHT, WHY NOT GIVE IANTO A CHANCE AT IMMORTALITY. SO HERE GOES….

It's Not Quite Over

If I was really being truthful, it was killing me inside that I was no longer immortal. Yeah, it hurt like hell coming back after I'd fallen down the stairs and broken my neck. We' it would wouldn't it? But I was immortal. I'd breathe again in an hour or so.

It would have been a dream come true, if Jack had been immortal, too. But he wasn't. I'd made sure of that.

Stupid me.

That must have been by far the dumbest thing I'd done since installing Lisa in the basement.

But I'd made things right. With a little help from John Hart

So, here I was, three days on, feeling fed up and thoroughly depressed.

Jack and the others were out on a multi Weevil hunt. I was still a little weak from giving Jack blood straight from my heart [or so Owen said], so I had to stay at the Hub and do Tosh's job, while she went with them instead of me.

Crap!

I felt fine. Jack thought so last night, after we'd made love. I didn't hear him complaining about me not being energetic enough in our lovemaking. I expect Owen was just looking after me. Protecting me. He was doing a lot of that of late.

Funny. He used to rib me something rotten when I first joined Torchwood. Even before Jack and I became an 'item', Owen thought we were 'shagging'.

I was Jack's part time shag. A bit on the side. An office fling. In my wet dreams, Owen said.

I hated that word; shag.

We used to titter when we were at school, when we heard the word 'shag'. To most, it was the pile of a carpet. To us, it was another word for making love. Like sex, bonking, knee tremblers, making out, getting a bit. That's kids for you.

When I was 9, I couldn't believe that my parents still 'did it'. Gross!

Now, here I was, sitting at Tosh's workstation, listening to Jack giving Owen instructions.

"Move forward, slowly, Owen. Yeah, that's it."

"If I move any bloody slower, I'll stop, Jack."

I could just see Jack raising an eyebrow at that comment.

"Funny, Owen."

"Jack," began Gwen. "Where did that other one go?"

"He'd behind you, Gwen," said Tosh.

"Bloody hell."

"It's okay. Just stand still. Owen, the spray, if you please."

Another Weevil bites the dust.

"Thank you," sighed Gwen.

"My pleasure." Owen answered.

"Ianto?"

"Jack?"

"We have four. Can you get the cells ready? We'll be there in eighteen minutes."

So precise, my Cariad. "Okay Jack. See you then."

I went down to the cells and unlocked four. I put in fresh blankets and food bowls.

Almost to the second, Jack and the rest of the team arrived via the secret lift, eighteen minutes later.

"All ready for you," I informed Jack.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks."

While Jack and Owen took the Weevils down to the cells, I chatted with Gwen and Tosh, then made coffee.

"Don't worry, Ianto. I'm sure Owen will pass you fit in a day or two."

"I'm fit now."

"Owen doesn't think so."

"No."

Jack and Owen reappeared just as I was taking the tray of coffee cups up to the boardroom.

"What, no biscuits?" said Jack, feigning a sulk.

I tutted and looked skyward. "No. There aren't any. I haven't been out shopping. In fact, I haven't been out for three days, period.

"Wrong time of the month, eh?" quipped Owen.

"Okay. I'll take you shopping after we drink our coffee." Jack promised.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Jack shook his head.

"Don't take much to make you 'appy, does it?" said Owen.

"I have been cooped up in here for three days. I want to see if there are still signs of life outside the Hub."

"So dramatic. Watch the CCTV."

"You won't even let me in the Information Centre."

"You have been traumatised, Ianto. You need to rest."

"I have been resting. I am rested. I'm bored."

"Alright. Keep your shirt on."

"I just want things to get back to normal. I'm fine. Jack will tell you that."

Jack just smiled and looked at his boots.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell him."

"Oh, yeah." Jack smirked, "He's fine."

"Well, you would know, Jack."

"Yes. I would."

"Not been working him too hard, I hope."

Jack almost choked. "No!"

"Glad to hear it. His chest is still badly bruised."

"I'll go easy on him,."

"When you two have quite finished. I am still here." I said, trying to keep a straight face. "I think I'm ready to go back out into the field."

"The field?" asked Owen. "We're not pickin' corn you know."

"Yes, I do know, thank you Dr Harper."

"Okay, okay. Enough. Yes, you can go on the next call out. Geez!"

I beamed with delight. "Thank you," I bowed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now, can we please go to Tesco? I need to get a few things."

Jack smiled, finished his coffee and escorted me out into the Information Centre.

"I'm not working you too hard, am I?"

I smiled affectionately. "I'd soon let you know if you were."

"Good. Let's go get some bisquits."

"Bisquits?"

"Yeah. Like in the advert with the panda."

"Arh, Fox's."

"Mmm."

Once in Tesco, Jack began filling the basket.

"I hope you brought plenty of money with you."

Jack beamed. "Plastic."

We got Jack's bisquits and a few other things we needed. Both for the Hub and for Jack and I. He never shopped for himself. I don't know when he bought all the new shirts and t shirts, but he never seemed to run out of either.

When we got back to the Hub, there was a surprise waiting for us, in the shape of Captain John Hart.

Owen and Gwen had their guns trained on him.

"Jack, Eye Candy, what kept you? Call them off Jack."

Jack sighed. "What do you want?"

"I heard you were getting married. I was waiting for my invitation."

"Not gonna happen."

"I did help Eye….Ianto give you immortality back."

"It was your fault he took it in the first place!"

"True. But I came through in the end."

"No."

John looked at me. I shrugged and looked at Jack.

"Oh well. Can't blame a guy for trying."

John opened his wrist band, pushed a few buttons, and was gone in a flash of bright light.

"I hate when he does that," said Jack.

"Where do you think he goes, Cariad?" I asked.

"Not sure," Jack said, "But I don't think he goes far."

I sighed and went to put the groceries away.

"Hey!" protested Jack "Leave my bisquits."

I tossed the packet to him, and smiled.

'Bisquits?' mouthed Owen.

"Don't even go there," I said. "I'm just taking these bits down to our room then I'll get some lunch." I raised my voice. "Of course, Jack won't want any. He's too busy scoffing bisquits."

"Oi! I heard that."

I laughed. "You were meant to."

Jack had a gleam in his eye. "Maybe, if the Rift is quiet, we can all go out for lunch."

"On you, Harkness?" asked Owen.

"Well, I do have the plastic in my pocket."

"Spend, spend, spend." I chirped up.

Jack laughed, dropping the bisquits on Tosh's workstation and grabbing me by the arm. "Let's go eat."

"Where to?"

"Chinese Buffet."

"Good, no need to take the car," said Owen.

After lunch, I went down to the archives, making sure that I didn't look through any old files. Or files that didn't need my attention. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. Once was enough.

I smiled to myself. It would have been great to spend an eternity in Jack's arms every night. Being held. Made love to. Making love to him. Being loved. But I could still dream. He made it clear that he loved me. Wanted to spend the rest of my life loving me. I was content with that.

As the day worn on, my chest began to ache. Maybe Owen was right and I needed more time. I rubbed my chest and then made my way up to the Hub.

Jack was in his office, bisquits eaten, he was chewing the end of a pencil.

"Lead poisoning." I told him.

"Ha. No matter. I'll live."

"Yes, you will," I smiled knowingly.

"Got anything you wanna do tonight?"

"Apart from spend time with you, no."

"I thought we might go see my sister. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Okay."

"You don't mind?"

Jack shook his head. "Why would I mind? I like Rhiannon."

"I'll let her know we're coming then, shall I?"

"Yep. Leave here about 5.30pm?"

I nodded. "Great."

Getting out my mobile phone, I rang my sister.

"Hi, it's me."

"Ianto. How are you?"

"Fine. I thought Jack and I could pop round this evening, if it's okay."

"Yeah, great. The kids would love to see you."

"And you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Silence.

"I told you, Ianto. I'm fine with it, really. I like Jack. He seems good for you. I'm happy for you both."

"We'll be leaving here about 5.30pm."

"I'll make sure the kettle's on."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

"You still think Rhiannon objects to our relationship?"

"I guess I just expect her to be disappointed."

"But she isn't."

"No." I smiled.

"Good." Jack kissed me.

"I'll send the others home early and we can shower and change before going to see Rhiannon," Jack said.

I kissed him back. "I love you, did I tell you that yet today?"

"Oh, let me think. I thought I heard you say something like that while we were making love this morning."

I smiled. "Good."

We left the Hub and headed for Rhiannon's house. I was really nervous. I sometimes thought that I had disappointed my sister with the choices I had made in my life.

Our Tad used to beat me and I sometimes think Rhiannon didn't think it really happened. He broke my leg once, pushing me too high on the swings until I fell off. He pushed me in whatever I did. Pushed me hard. Was it because I was the youngest or a boy? Rhiannon was his little princess. I only wanted to be his little prince, but I couldn't get close to him. But I never spoke Ill of the dead.

Then there was Jack. She said that she was okay with me loving a man. But I wasn't quite sure sometimes. I know she wanted nephews and nieces. Lots of them. She wouldn't get any now. I was never going to leave Jack, until I died.

Nearing Rhiannon's, I slowed down. Johnny's car was in the driveway.

"That's all I need."

"What?"

"Johnny's home."

"So?"

"You know what he's like."

"Take no notice. It's only words."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Yan. Just smile and take it. We're here to see Rhiannon and the kids. Forget Johnny."

I nodded. "Okay."

Parking the car, I got out and locked it.

Jack followed behind me, blocking my escape.

"Know on the door, Cariad."

I took a deep breath, and knocked. Johnny opened the door, a smug smile on his face.

"Rhi, they're here."

He stepped aside so we could enter.

"Rhiannon's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I forced a smile.

"I won't bite, you know," he directed at Jack.

"Nerves, he's fine."

"Oh. I'll go call the kids. They'll be pleased to see you."

"Thanks."

I walked into the kitchen.

"Ianto," she flung her arms around my neck. It's been too long."

I blushed. "Sorry."

She playfully punched me in the arm. "How's Jack?"

"Fine, you can go ask him if you like." I smiled.

"When I've made the coffee. Now, he likes his really strong, doesn't he?"

"Yep, the stronger the better."

"Ooww," Rhiannon screwed up her face, "Nasty."

I laughed.

"Tell me about it. I make him about ten cups a day. Iron gut I should think."

Taking the drinks into the living room, Rhiannon placed the tray on the glass coffee table.

"So, what have you two been up to since we last spoke?"

I looked at Jack. "Not much really. Been busy."

"Not working him too hard, I hope, Jack."

"No, not really. It's been tough on all of us."

We drank coffee and made polite conversation. I chatted with Micha about her new doll and her liking for a new TV programme.

We left around 9pm.

"Don't you leave it so long next time, Ianto Jones."

I smiled. "I won't."

"Make sure he doesn't, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Count on it."

They exchanged kisses.

"Jack."

Rhiannon kissed him on the cheek.

"Take care of him."

"I promise."

"You have an adorable family, Ianto Jones," Jack said, as he got into the car.

"I think so," I replied.

Jack Smiled.

"I'm kindda warming to Johnny, too."

"Where was David?"

"Probably football practise."

"Is he talented?"

"Johnny thinks so. That's saying something."

I started the engine and pulled away.

"Okay, what say I take you to dinner."

"Mmm, I'd like that."

"Good. How about that French restaurant by the monument?"

"Where we had our first date."

"Yep."

I smiled, remembering….

"_Ianto, no one is watching us. Anyway, who cares? We're just having dinner."_

_Jack's hand reached out to touch mine. I pulled away, self-conscious._

"_I suppose your right. Let's order, I'm starving."_

_I entwined my fingers with Jack's the rest of the world shut out in that moment._

_Jack smiled._

"I thought everyone in Cardiff was watching our every move."

"Yeah."

"Silly really."

Jack put his hand on my thigh. "Not really. It was strange for you, I guess. The whole dating a man thing."

"Still is sometimes." I admitted, not looking at Jack.

"Really?" He frowned.

I nodded. "But it feels right now." I smiled.

"Didn't it before?" He shifted in his seat, still with his hand on my thigh.

"It didn't feel wrong, if that's what you mean." I glanced at him for a moment, then back at the road in front. "It was just all new to me. I wanted to be with you. _Needed_ to be with you. I couldn't function when you weren't near. Couldn't breathe when you were." I laughed. "My life is good now, with you in it. I know what I want. I want you. Us."

I drove back to town, Jack kept his hand on my thigh. It was reassuringly comforting.

I parked the SUV in a side road off St Mary Street and we walked through to the French restaurant. As we approached the monument, a guy on a skateboard came crashing into me. I went backwards hitting my head on the monument itself.

"Ianto?" Ianto!"

Jack knelt beside my still body.

"No, this can't be happening. Not again!"

A crowd formed around me, as someone phoned for an ambulance.

But it was too late. I was already dead for a second time.

The ambulance arrived within ten minutes, but they pronounced me dead at the scene. The boy on the skateboard was distraught. Then paramedics had to treat him for shock. Jack sat in the back of the ambulance with me, making sure they didn't cover my face with a sheet.

"Please, don't cover his face."

The paramedic forced a smile and got into the front of the ambulance.

On the drive to the hospital, Jack saw the my hand move.

"Ianto!"

I breathed in deeply, filling my starved lungs once again.

"God, that hurts!"

Jack took my hand in his.

"Was I dead?" I asked.

Jack nodded as the tears rolled down his face.

"Sorry." I tried to smile.

"You're alive!"

It took a few minutes to register.

"Cariad, you're alive!"

"What does it mean, Jack?"

"That there was still enough left in your heart of the 'mixture' to give you eternal life." He smiled.

"You mean, we can be together forever?" Tears spilt from my eyes.

Jack nodded, kissing the palm of my hand.

As I was dead, both paramedics rode up front. Jack called for them to stop.

"He's not dead!"

"What?"

The ambulance stopped and one of the paramedics came back to check on me.

"He's breathing. Well, blow me down. His pulse must have really slowed down. Sorry we missed that. Get movin', Marty"

I smiled at Jack.

"Put the lights on, we need to get him to hospital ASAP."

"My head hurts."

"You gave it a good bang."

"Is the boy okay?"

"He will be now. He thought he'd killed you."

"Best let him know then."

"I'll inform the police." said the paramedic.

I spent a couple of hours in the hospital in the A & E department, before I was allowed to go home with Jack. My head wound hadn't healed like Jack's did, but it was well on the way to mending.

We got a taxi back to the SUV and Jack drove us back to the Hub.

"I can believe that I am going to spend the rest of eternity with you," I said.

"Me neither." Jack kissed me.

"Do we tell anyone?"

Jack shook my head. "No unless you die again."

"Won't they notice that I'm not growing any older?"

"Not for a few years yet."

"Mmmm. John didn't do such a bad thing after all."

Jack smiled. "Don't tell him that though."

We both laughed.

THE END


End file.
